


Heatstruck

by Aspidities, RaeDMagdon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Come Shot, F/F, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Tindr Dating AU, dating app au, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Clarke’s heat is particularly bad this time, or she’d never be drunk and looking at alpha dick pics on her phone...





	Heatstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Fake Tindr AU! We (Rae and I) had a lot of fun fulfilling this prompt from my subscribers for October, and we hope you’ll enjoy reading it. 
> 
> A fun sexy, silly romp through some mild bondage play. No serious BDSM elements here.

Clarke had no idea what she was doing anymore. It was past midnight, and here she was: disheveled in her bathrobe, slugging cheap wine and thumbing through page after page of dick pics on her phone. Not exactly her finest hour, to say the least. Blame it on pheromones. Her heat was coming.

Yesterday in the office, she’d merely felt mildly funny. Her shirt had clung more than usual, and her pulse sometimes leapt to her throat for no reason. Bellamy and Octavia had looked at her strangely, but that was nothing new — at least for the Blakes. By early evening, however, the funny feeling had departed for a very familiar one.

Her body had begun to clamor its needs as she wrapped up her last meeting with the team from Arkadia Developments. She’d almost embarrassed herself by puking all over the conference room desk, but managed to hold it together only by the skin of her teeth. Worse still, she’d had to decline a dinner invite that would have certainly furthered her career. Omega woes, once again.

By the time Clarke made it home, her belly roiled with cramps, and her brain had long ago departed for another, saner land. Luna, her cat, greeted her with an expectant _prrrt_ and received a hurried head scratch in return, and a handful of kibble in her bowl. The ragdoll turned her up her nose at such coarse treatment, but Clarke didn’t stop to console her. She fled into her bedroom, shedding clothes as she went, and dove into the drawer for her trusty ‘cycling aide’.

Several hours and two rounds of batteries later, she was still gritting her teeth and flexing her thighs, pacing the apartment because laying on her bed and panting only made her predicament seem worse. Luna had long ago given up on her and curled up in her cat tree, green eyes luminous as she surveyed the scene, but Clarke couldn’t settle. 

This was going to be an absurdly bad heat. She could tell. The precursor was worse than her worst heat in college had been, and she couldn’t imagine what the real peak would feel like when it hit. This was going to be bad, and she was already contemplating things that would never have otherwise crossed her mind.

Normally, she rode her heats out alone. The busy life of a graphic designer left little room for relationships, aside from a few failed flings with coworkers. She’d had to cut the last one off in a rather excessive fashion, and from then on, had sworn off the dating pool until she got her business off the ground. That had been some time ago, and her friend Raven was always rolling her eyes, asking when Clarke would, quote, ‘get dicked down already so you can quit whining about it’.

This was, theoretically, all Raven’s fault. Raven had forcibly downloaded the app onto her phone, at the last girl’s night out, several weeks prior. Clarke had rambled about how hard it was to find someone in her line of work, and Raven — while sighing loudly — had asked for Clarke’s phone. She’d unthinkingly handed it over, then sputtered when she saw Raven open the App Store. 

“What are you doing?” She’d tried to snatch the phone back, but the beta deftly avoided her grasp, and entered Clarke’s passcode without hesitation.

“Downloading AlphaMatch onto your phone.” Raven shouted over the thumping bass from the dance floor below. She slid Clarke’s phone back. “Start swiping through some good-looking alphas, get yourself satisfied, and then come tell me I’m a good friend.” 

“You’re an asshole, is what you are,” Clarke protested, but Raven only shrugged and grinned. That was as far as the conversation went.

Clarke had let the app sit on her phone, unopened, idly wondering why she didn’t just delete it right away… until tonight, when it became obvious. Raven was right, at least partially. The vibrator wasn’t going to cut it. Her fantasies were wilder, darker than her own hands could provide, and her body _needed_ something stronger. And if she felt this way now, she could only _imagine_ what she was going to feel like tomorrow. 

It was a good thing she had paid heat leave, because she had a feeling she wasn’t going to make it in. In fact, she knew she wasn’t. She’d already emailed HR, and gotten confirmation, but part of her stupidly hoped she’d be fine after a good night’s sleep and some herbal tea in the morning.

Another part of her knew that was definitely not going to happen.

Clarke hadn’t been able to stop herself. Out had come the phone and the glass of wine, with the bottle handy for refilling. It had been hard to find a good profile picture, but she’d finally settled on a mildly suggestive one. It was one Raven had taken, of Clarke at the beach, wearing a light blue bikini and smiling from a blanket with her hand cupped over her eyes.

It was definitely less revealing than most other omega profiles, and a thousand percent less revealing than the alpha ones. Every single alpha profile was basically a collection of dick pics. Some circumcised, some not. Some fully erect and knotted, and some...well, _not_. It was kind of mesmerizing, after a while, until Clarke shook herself and cursed her heat-addled brain.  

The app prompted her to finish her profile up, and reluctantly, she dragged herself back to her photo icon, blinking insistently on the sidebar. Under the section labeled ‘Looking For’, Clarke paused for a long moment, then shrugged. _May as well make a total joke of it._ She typed out: ‘Looking for big alpha stud to come tie me up and ravage me during my heat, no matter what I say. On suppressants, no need for condoms. Leather a plus.’ 

Giggling, slightly scandalized, and more than a little drunk, Clarke clicked ‘submit’ before reality could set in. She went back to swiping, and her hand eventually wandered into the slit of her robe again. Things got a bit blurry after that. She definitely matched with more than a few profiles before her wine-spun head couldn’t see the phone anymore, and she retired to a deep, snoring sleep on the couch, phone still in hand.

***

The next morning, Clarke’s alarm buzzed cheerfully from the bedroom. She slapped her hand to silence it only to connect with a throw pillow, disturbing Luna, who meowed in displeasure. Her hair was stuck to her face and her body immediately announced all of its aches. Groggily, she hauled herself into a shaky standing position, noting that her thighs felt uncomfortably sticky.

“Fuck, what did I do last night? Drink the whole bottle?” She swung her head around to the coffee table and immediately regretted it, wincing. The wine bottle was only half empty, so that was a blessing, but still. She felt the very strong and urgent need to brush her teeth at least eight times. 

After a shower and several rounds of brushing, Clarke felt, if not better, than at least more refreshed. There were still apologies to be made to Luna — Clarke cooed over her and placed a fresh sliver of salmon on the ragdoll’s platter, to receptive aplomb — but she knew she’d be in hock with the huffy cat for a while yet.

She fluffed her hair as she checked her email again, browsing through updates from her assistant, Aden, at the various goings on of the firm, and a note expressing sympathy over her having to take heat leave. Aden was an emotive and gentle sort, and she appreciated him, so she responded warmly before closing her work email. That was all good. She’d have to go back in a few days and finish up relations with Arkadia, but Aden was doing fine on his own for now.

Clarke’s phone buzzed from the vicinity of the couch, giving her a brief start. _Oh shit._ She pulled apart the cushions until she found it, shunted to the back. She squinted at it, expecting to see a message from Raven or her mother, but was greeted instead by the AlphaMatch icon, informing her that she had one new reply. 

_A reply? Oh no. Oh God, did I…?_

_Fuck. I did._

Clarke entered the app, opening a thread of conversation between herself and a certain alpha who went by ‘CommanderHeda’. Her face flamed in mortification. The alpha’s profile pic was just a bulge in black Calvin Kleins, cupped almost delicately by a thin-fingered hand. _Nice taste, at least._ She clicked to see the messages.

Drunken Clarke was no wordsmith. Nor was she subtle.

 

 **Princess100** : that looks big

 

 **CommanderHeda** : Looks can be deceiving. But yes, it is.

 

 **Princess100** : smug show me

 

 **CommanderHeda** : Show you I can be smug?

 

 **Princess100** : pfft u kno what i mean

 

 **CommanderHeda** : (jpg)

 

 **Princess100** : wow

 

 **CommanderHeda** : Uh-huh

 

 **Princess100** : you do havereason to be smug

 

 **CommanderHeda** : I try not to be, but sure.

 

 **Princess100** : i want that inside me

 

 **CommanderHeda** : You’re not coy. I like that. Most omegas say please.

 

 **Princess100** : fuck ur please, come to 5500 Sky Place and teach me manners instead

 

_Oh MY GOD._

Clarke nearly threw her phone across the room. She slapped it to her forehead instead, beating her temple with it until she groaned in abject frustration. “You did not,” she said aloud through gritted teeth. “You did _not_ give your address to a complete stranger.”

But oh, she had.

 **CommanderHeda:** Well. Now that is bold.

 

 **Princess100:** buzz me at number 5 I’ll let you up

 

 **CommanderHeda:** Tempting. What about tomorrow night?

 

 **Princess100:** not tonight?

 

 **CommanderHeda:** Are you pouting?

 

 **Princess100:** a little

 

 **CommanderHeda:** That’s cute. I have to work early, but tomorrow I’m free. 9pm?

 

 **Princess100:** i’ll be here slick and ready

 

Clarke held a throw pillow to her face and screamed into the fabric. It was a while before she could look at her phone again. The last message was from the alpha, and it was a simple response:

 

 **CommanderHeda:** Good.

 

She threw her phone onto the couch. Then, after a moment’s consideration, she scrambled after it and typed a furious message to Raven, before sighing and abandoning it for a shower. She needed to think.

***

Unfortunately, Clarke’s ability to process rational thought slipped away as the day wore on. Cramps constricted her lower belly, forcing her into a huddled position on the bed. Feverish shudders wracked her body, and she was plagued by nauseous, sweaty dreams. She ate ravenously, tearing through almost a third of a takeout menu before vomiting most of it back up. After that, she clung to her water bottle and sipped whenever she remembered to do so.

Morning turned to afternoon, and Clarke was no closer to figuring out what to do about her 9 PM plans. The unpleasant nausea had lapsed, but crippling waves of desire had rushed in to take its place. Her bed was soaked in sweat, and her clit throbbed, unbearably swollen and sore. No matter how many times her hand traveled between her legs, she couldn’t find relief.

Wild ideas swamped her brain around 6:30. _Maybe if I just go out into the hallway…_ she drifted to the door, stark nude, and put her hand longingly on the knob. It was only when she heard the eager shuffling of Mr. Gordon, her 80-something neighbor from down the hall, that she stepped back, repulsed, and retreated into her room to light more scent-reduction candles. A _lot_ of candles.

Desperation clicked in her brain by 7pm. She scrambled for her phone, finding it under a heap of throw pillows in the living room, and rattled off a quick message through AlphaMatch, hoping she didn’t sound as needy as she felt. 

 **Princess100:** still coming at 9 tonight?

The agonizing minutes felt like hours, but finally her phone blipped merrily at her again.

 **CommanderHeda:** If you want me to be there, yes.

Clarke didn’t have to think twice. By this point her skin was crawling and her body nearly shook, but she managed to peck out her response with numb fingers.

 **Princess100:** i want you here 

The last few hours crawled by like molasses.

By the time 8:30 came, Clarke had devolved into another frenzy, fucking herself with her vibrator as she imagined what the mysterious CommanderHeda might look like. Tall, dark and handsome? Thicky built or lean? Dark brown eyes, or steely blue? At this point, she didn’t care. As long as she got fucked, almost any suitably virile alpha would do.

So lost was she in her fantasy that she hardly heard the buzzer. Only the nearby sound of Luna meowing from the foot of the bed, obviously disturbed by the noise, drew Clarke from her haze. It took her several seconds to realize what needed doing, but when she processed the fact that an alpha was waiting outside her door, she bolted out of bed, rushing to answer it stitch-stark naked.

At the last moment, she realized she should probably make _some_ effort to present herself well, even if this was a sleazy hookup. Answering the door naked and stinking of sex might turn her guest on — she certainly _hoped_ it would, but it might also seem too desperate. She grabbed her robe with shaking hands and slid it on, tying the belt around her waist as she hurried to the door.

Clarke pressed the button to unlock the main door downstairs, then waited, heart hammering, insides quivering. She’d never done anything like this. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to _do?_ Her instincts urged her to jump whoever entered her apartment and kiss them with all the passion vibrating through her body, but that was probably a bad idea. She should at least ask first... 

The door opened. Immediately, Clarke forgot all her plans. She stood, struck absolutely silent, stunned by the sight of the alpha who stood there. They weren’t at all what Clarke had expected. First of all, her guest was female — last night, she hadn’t cared enough to check the gender on CommanderHeda’s profile. _Guess that explains those smooth hands._

She was also stupidly good-looking. Of medium height, and rather thin, the alpha nonetheless projected an aura of unwavering dominance. It filled Clarke’s lungs as soon as she breathed it in, and the crippling desire in her midsection grew stronger, almost causing her to double over. Her legs wobbled, and she felt the undeniable urge to drop to her knees. 

_Is this goddess really as gorgeous as I think she is, with those big green eyes and to-die-for cheekbones? Or am I just that desperate?_

It didn’t matter. Clarke swallowed, wiping her mouth for drool, and managed to croak out a, “Hi.”

The alpha smiled, which made her look even more beautiful. “Hello. May I come in?”

Clarke had used up almost all her words on that simple greeting, so she stepped back and beckoned the alpha to come in. Her legs did _not_ want to cooperate. She felt pulled toward her visitor like a magnet, and the simple act of backing away and not touching her took all of Clarke’s rapidly dissolving restraint.

The alpha stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind, and Clarke barely noticed the simple black duffel bag she set on the ground. There was too much of the alpha to take in, so close, that all she could do was blink and stare.

“I’m Lexa,” the alpha said, and Clarke was pleased to notice that she wasn’t unaffected by the atmosphere. Her nostrils flared, and the black pupils of her eyes widened to swallow some of the green irises.

“Clarke…” Her gaze darted down to the alpha’s crotch. _Yes._ There was a noticeable bulge at the front of her tight black pants, and she couldn’t help licking her lips in anticipation. Even covered by clothes, it was the best thing she’d seen all day.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, testing it out. “Pretty name.”

Clarke blinked. “Really? Most people think it’s weird.” 

“I think it’s lovely,” Lexa said, with a bluntness that sent another surge of wetness running down Clarke’s thighs. The smell of sex got stronger. Lexa stepped forward, closing in, her stride predatory. “So, you’re in heat, Clarke?”

A whimper escaped her, embarrassingly loud. “I… yes.” 

“And you’re on suppressants?” Lexa’s eyes were so luminous, so deeply green, that Clarke almost lost herself. She nodded, hoping that would be enough. “When was your last dose?”

Clarke had to think for a solid minute. “Two… um… two days ago.”

Lexa smiled, pleased. Clarke nearly moaned and offered herself right there on the floor, but her strange date for the evening was still in the mood to talk business, it seemed, even as the call of her pheromones nearly drowned Clarke in desire. 

The alpha lifted her chin with one long finger and fixed her gaze. “So you know what’s going to happen here, and you’re okay with it?”

It took Clarke a while to realize what the alpha was asking — and what she herself had been bold enough to ask for. She’d invited a stranger back to her apartment in full heat throes, and, amazingly enough, this stranger was still concerned enough to ask for her consent. It was endearing. _Very_ endearing, actually. She swallowed, keeping her eyes on Lexa to assure the alpha of her seriousness. “Yes, I’m okay with it. I…” She bit back a moan. “I need this.”

Lexa studied her for a long, heart-rending moment. “Can I kiss you, Clarke?”

Clarke didn’t bother answering. She _melted_ into Lexa’s arms, groaning as their lips crashed together. Instead of just smelling the scent of aroused alpha, she tasted it too — and that taste only got stronger when Lexa’s tongue pushed past her lips, as if it had every right to be there.

The kiss did more to relieve the ache in Clarke’s core than hours of masturbation. At last, she had an alpha, the most attractive alpha she’d ever seen, to satisfy her cravings. She ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair, disturbing a few of the small decorative braids, and held on tight, unwilling to let the kiss end. If it did, she might very well die of disappointment.

Sadly, they both needed to breathe. Lexa withdrew, although their mouths hovered close together, allowing Clarke to steal several shorter kisses before they fully detached. “Where’s your bedroom?” Lexa asked, an order rather than a question. 

Clarke wasn’t sure she’d make it that far. She glanced toward the couch and whimpered, hoping Lexa might take pity on her and fuck her there, but when she tried to pull the alpha toward it, Lexa’s nails raked up the backs of her thighs, raising the hem of her robe before digging into the bare cheeks of her ass.

“Your bedroom, Clarke.”

“Down… the hall…”

“I’ll carry you.”

“What?” 

Before Clarke could fully process that, Lexa’s grip on her ass tightened, lifting her off the ground. Clarke was shocked — she had to weigh at least as much as this alpha, if not more because of her curves — but Lexa didn’t seem to have any trouble. She wrapped her legs around the alpha’s narrow waist, quivering with need as she realized just how strong this delicate-looking alpha really was. 

_Please god let her use that strength to fuck me._

Lexa carried her down the hall, past Clarke’s bathroom and office doors, and into the bedroom. Clarke wondered how she’d found the way, then realized it was probably because of the smell. After trying and failing to sate her desires there all day, it probably stank.

She made up for her embarrassment by kissing Lexa’s neck, acquainting herself with how the alpha’s skin tasted. Warm, clean, with a thin layer of sweat that only made the flavor more delicious. She smelled like citrus too, probably because of her shampoo. Mixed with her alpha musk, it had Clarke’s mouth watering. She bit, just a little. Just enough to let the alpha feel the edge of her teeth.

A shudder ran through Lexa, like a horse’s twitching flank. The cords of her neck tightened and her fingers dug in, right up until she deposited Clarke on the bed. The frame shook, and Clarke bounced on the memory foam mattress before she propped herself on her elbows. She reached for Lexa again, mewling helplessly. 

Lexa, however, had other plans. She brushed Clarke’s hands away with surprising gentleness, shushing her and arranging her arms on the bed. The edges of Clarke’s robe opened to soft, exploratory fingers, and she looked into up Lexa’s face, seeing the alpha’s appreciation grow. 

“Beautiful,” Lexa muttered. “Just… beautiful. God.” Her eyes traveled up along Clarke’s heaving stomach, fixing on her face once more. “Wait here, okay?”

 _Wait… wait for what?_ Clarke protested with a mewl that sounded startlingly similar to her cat. Unthinkably, impossibly, Lexa was leaving her side, leaving the bedroom. _No! No, damn it!_

Lexa only shot her a sympathetic glance before her lean, lovely frame disappeared from sight.

Clarke struggled on the bed, but the sheets felt like mountains. Anxiety and despair raced through her veins and, trembling on the bed, she nearly sobbed. Was Lexa abandoning her? Was she leaving? Oh _god_ , to come so close to satisfaction and then be denied… Clarke thought she might go completely crazy.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m coming back.” Lexa’s voice filtered in from the hallway, and Clarke’s shoulders loosened. Her ears strained, listening for every step, and when the alpha filled the doorway again, she exhaled in relief. 

“I’m not gonna leave.” Lexa hefted something in her arms, indicating with her shoulders. “I just had to go back for the bag.”

Clarke didn’t know or care what that meant. She was too busy arching off the bed, rising to her knees, tangling her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of Lexa’s neck. The alpha welcomed the attention, dropping something heavy and soft onto the carpeted floor before throwing herself into the new kiss. Clarke leaned in, greedy for more, turning the kiss into an inelegant, sloppy mess. 

Something soft slipped around her wrist, but she barely noticed until a gentle tug prevented her from reaching out to Lexa again. She looked down, distracted, and saw a black cuff just above her hand. _What…?_ A second cuff circled her other wrist as Lexa pulled her hands, gently but inexorably, above her head. With swiftness that had to come from experience, Lexa bound both wrists to the posts of her bed, inspecting the cuffs to ensure they wouldn’t slip free.

 _Oh._ Clarke had forgotten her ad, but a wild blush burned her cheeks as she remembered. _‘Looking for an alpha to tie me up…’ Jesus, I did write that. She took it seriously._

Lexa paused, noting the indecision in her eyes. “Are you okay?” A firm hand cupped her cheek, and Clarke’s lashes fluttered at the contact. “Is this too much?”

“No.” The answer surprised Clarke with its readiness. Joke or not, something in her had wanted this when she’d typed it out. She took a breath, letting her lips graze the alpha’s palm. “I’m okay.” 

“Okay.” Lexa searched Clarke’s face for a long moment. Apparently, she approved of what she saw, because she rummaged in her bag, removed two more restraints, and set about binding Clarke’s ankles.

Clarke drew in a deep breath as the black straps tightened around each limb. “Lexa…” It felt so right, moaning the alpha’s name. Wetness ran down her thighs, leaving a sticky puddle beneath her, and her hips rocked helplessly against the empty air.

“I’m gonna give you a second to adjust,” Lexa said. “Then we’ll go over how you can tell me what you need.”

Clarke nodded. She knew she should be nervous — she certainly had been before — but she felt almost calm. There was an odd feeling of comfort in being held down, the removal of choice. She decided not to question it too much. This was well outside her normal sexual repertoire, but maybe that was a good thing?

“How do I…” She wet her lips, swallowing thickly. “How do I tell you if it’s too much?” Her fingers curled around the black straps, testing.

Lexa watched her, face unreadable, but the bulge in the crotch of her pants had grown. That was oddly satisfying. Clarke arched against her bonds, reveling in how the alpha had shifted in response. In response to _her._

“You… uhh… you can tell me colors. Green for all good. Yellow for slow down. Red for stop. How are you feeling right now?” 

Clarke didn’t have to search deep for her answer. The horrible ache inside her demanded that Lexa continue, and she had neither the will nor the desire to resist her body’s needs, or the alpha’s siren scent.

“Green. Definitely green.”

“Good.”

Having been given permission, Lexa crawled overtop Clarke, prowling on all fours. The alpha’s looming form made her heart race, and her head spun with lust. She’d never been so slick, so ready, so needy. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long. Lexa’s lips smeared down her chest, leaving a winding trail of warmth before fastening around the stiff bud of her right nipple.

The sudden combination of suction and heat caused Clarke’s inner walls to clench and flutter. If there’d been any pressure at all between her legs, she was sure she would’ve come, but Lexa’s stomach hovered a few inches above, frustratingly out of reach. With her legs pulled apart and bound the way they were, Clarke couldn’t lift far enough to make contact.

“Please,” she begged, tugging uselessly at her bonds. “Please, Lexa, don’t make me wait?”

Lexa released her nipple with a soft pop. The rush of cool air caused Clarke to squeal in both pleasure and discomfort, but the sound transformed into another low moan as the alpha kissed across her sternum, shifting over to the other side. She used her teeth on the left nipple, and Clarke’s eyes rolled back in her head. Her clit throbbed in time with the soft, eager flicks of Lexa’s tongue, and her stomach quivered with want.

“Be patient,” Lexa murmured, releasing her peak to bite the vulnerable underside of her breast. “If you’re a good girl, and do exactly what I say, I’ll make sure you get _everything_ you need. Now, hold still.”

Clarke’s eyes watered with frustration. If she’d had any of her normal faculties, she would have protested. Would’ve found some way to take what she wanted, the way she had with past lovers, especially those who needed some direction. But Lexa’s will was steel, and somehow, Clarke knew there was no point in resisting. Not this time, anyway. She softened her body, sinking into the mattress.

Lexa took that as agreement. She picked up where she’d left off, teasing and tormenting Clarke’s breasts, occasionally nibbling up to her collarbone for a little variety. Clarke’s fingers flexed around the straps tying her wrists to the bedposts, and she fought to keep from arching her spine. Each time she forgot herself, Lexa withdrew, waiting until she stilled before returning to the task at hand.

 _This is torture,_ Clarke thought, balancing on the brink of despair and ecstasy. Lexa wasn’t being particularly rough, although the frequent graze of her teeth offered a sharp contrast to the softness of her lips and tongue. Still, there was something commanding about her pace. She didn’t modify it for anything, no matter how loudly and often Clarke moaned to show her approval.

“Oh god,” Clarke hissed through clenched teeth. “God, Lexa, _shit.”_ A stream of profanity spilled from her quivering lips, words even filthier than the ones she’d used in her ad. “Please. Please fuck me. Need your cock… _please,_ need it — need you… I’m _so_ empty…”

Lexa abandoned Clarke’s slick, straining nipples, sitting back on her heels. The corners of her lips twitched into a smirk, and when she spoke, her voice was layered with alpha dominance so thick it sent painful cramps of arousal through Clarke’s belly. “Easy, Clarke.” Lexa straddled the top of Clarke’s left thigh, grinding down to make the bulge at the front of her pants obvious. “You’ll get my cock… when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” Clarke blurted out. 

A low chuckle vibrated in Lexa’s chest. “I’ll decide that.” She bent forward again, licking a trail down Clarke’s heaving stomach. This time, she didn’t go back up, but continued downward, settling comfortably between Clarke’s sticky thighs. 

Clarke’s heart leapt, lodging in her throat. She’d longed for a more direct touch, but this wasn’t what she’d expected. Most alphas were obnoxiously fixated on their own cocks — and in the mood Clarke was currently in, she wouldn’t have minded one bit if Lexa was the same. But as Lexa’s warm breath washed against the inside of her leg, she trembled with anticipation. She hadn’t known it was possible to be so disappointed, and so thrilled, at the same time.

“You smell good.” 

Those three words, uttered in Lexa’s intoxicating purr, caused Clarke to unravel like a spool of thread. If her knees hadn’t been spread, she would have opened them further, especially as the edges of Lexa’s hair brushed her skin. The warm breath returned, skating over her pubic mound this time, and Clarke pulsed, praying to any force in the universe that would listen. _Please, please, please…_

Her pleas were answered. The flat of Lexa’s tongue swiped between her puffy lips, sending a shockwave through her core. Although the contact wasn’t direct or focused, the heat and pressure drove Clarke wild. She howled, limbs flexing, head thrashing on the pillow. Her hair fell across her face, but she was too far gone to shake it away. She stared through the tangled, sweaty strands as she gazed down her own stomach, overwhelmed by the sight of Lexa’s nose buried in the trimmed golden hair above her pussy.

Sparks flashed in the alpha’s glittering green eyes, each one causing a new stab of lust in Clarke’s belly. That was nothing, however, compared to the low moan that vibrated against her swollen flesh, tickling every sensitive place. It was a sound that said, _‘You taste delicious’._ Lexa didn’t have to use words. The low noises she made, as though she were savoring the most delicious meal in the world, said it all. 

Clarke tried to clutch the back of Lexa’s head, only to remember her arms were trapped. Somehow, that fact had escaped her spinning head, thanks to all the other competing sensations. The realization hit her like a thunderbolt. She was vulnerable, helpless, completely open for Lexa to devour however the alpha pleased. Her jaw dropped, and a positively sinful sound bubbled up from within her chest. 

Lexa’s tongue burrowed deeper, seeking out new territory. It swirled and probed, spreading Clarke’s lips further apart to lap at her entrance. She twitched as it pressed inside, dipping in to taste the copious wetness spilling from within, before flicking up to tease her clit. The touch there, though light, was almost too much for Clarke to bear. One more, and she knew she would come. She wouldn’t be able to help herself. And yet, Lexa backed away, sucking a bare patch of skin near the crease of her thigh until she calmed down. 

“Not yet,” the alpha murmured. “Not yet…”

“No, no, nononono _please…!”_ Clarke thrashed, pulling at her bonds. She whined: a high, embarrassing sound that had never escaped her lips before. Her clit pulsed in the sudden shock of bedroom air, a slick, aching ruby. She’d never felt this much emptiness before, and her peak was frustratingly close. If the alpha simply leaned down and blew on her, she’d come.

But the creaking distribution of weight on the bed informed her that Lexa was getting up. Clarke’s eyes popped open. The alpha was removing her shirt, slowly and carefully, and Clarke’s greedy gaze followed the path of each releasing button. She could see tattoos, sun-warmed skin, the tensing of aroused muscles...and a slight, playful hesitation before those long fingers released the zipper on her pants. 

Clarke craned her neck as far as the restraints allowed, watching the crisp black fabric whisper to the floor. _There are those Calvin Kleins again. Oh god. And she’s taking them off…Oh god…oh my god...that’s...definitely bigger in person._

A needy whimper rose in Clarke’s belly as Lexa ran a lazy hand up and down her shaft. The alpha’s cock stiffened, and like the rest of her, it was beautiful. Veins were sculpted along the broad tip, and the flushed head leaked pearly drops of fluid. It was firm at the base, and thick. _Very_ thick. Clarke wet her lips.

Lexa seemed to agree with her impulse. The alpha’s fingers tangled in her hair, tight enough to exert dominance, but not enough to hurt. Clarke gasped, rolling her eyes up to Lexa’s foggy-green gaze in a silent plea, and the alpha complied.

“Suck,” she said, harsh and low.

Omega though she was, Clarke didn’t normally take to orders with such eagerness… but this was exactly what she wanted. She moaned, greedy and lost, and leaned forward to take the head in her mouth. Her tongue swept out, learning the ridges and smooth divot as intimately as she knew her own body, and Lexa moaned, hips jerking forward in surprised appreciation.

Clarke knew what effect her efforts had, but unlike most alphas, Lexa didn’t immediately grunt and thrust into her throat. Instead, Clarke thought she heard the start of a helpless whine before it was choked off, and that pleased her. She rolled her eyes up, offering submission in her half-lidded gaze, and Lexa accepted it, cupping her cheek with a warm, welcoming touch.

That only ignited Clarke’s desire to make this feel as good for Lexa as the alpha had made her feel. She flicked her tongue into the weeping slit at the tip of Lexa’s cock, seeking a spurt of pre-come, and was immediately rewarded, along with a tightening of the fingers in her hair and a startled grunt. She lapped it up, moaning at the taste, and wrapped her lips more firmly around the head, bobbing to accommodate more of Lexa’s girth.

Normally, she’d use her hand to aid her mouth, but with the restraints preventing that, she was forced to take Lexa deeper than any of her previous alpha lovers. Doing so was more arousing than Clarke expected, even as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, smearing the attempt she’d made at makeup. The blunted crown of Lexa’s cock nudged the back of her throat, and her body tried to reject it, but she willed herself to breathe through her nose. She _wanted_ Lexa to take her like this. Clarke wanted Lexa to take her any way she could. Anything.  

Her submission would have surprised her, or even shamed her, on any other day, but this heat wasn’t like any she’d experienced. No, that wasn’t right. _Lexa_ wasn’t like anything she’d experienced.

As she drew back up for more long sweeps of her tongue, Lexa stopped her, tugging her hair until Clarke opened her mouth with another slick _pop_. The alpha seemed out of breath, but also mildly amused. “You’re too good at that,” she confessed, tracing the wetness on Clarke’s lips with her thumb, “I was about to come. Can’t have that.”

“Why the _fuck_ not?” Clarke rasped. “Isn’t that the point?” She strained against her bonds, feeling a tantrum coming on.

That only seemed to fuel Lexa’s delight. She laughed, a sound as charming as it was infuriating. “I don’t want to come yet.” Her eyes darkened, and her voice dropped. “Not until I’m inside you.”

“Oh _fuck,_ I want that,” Clarke said, unaware that her body was arching again until she felt cool air between her legs. She spread as far as the restraints would allow. “ _Please_.”

Lexa knelt on the bed, fisting her shaft in one hand as she positioned herself between Clarke’s shaking knees. Dark green eyes rolled up to Clarke’s blurred gaze, and waited until she stilled, a hand on her thigh for support. “One more time. Tell me how you feel about this.”

“I want it, I want you, I—“ Clarke realized she was babbling, but couldn’t seem to stop. “ _Green,_ Lexa. _Green.”_

Lexa offered a stiff nod, then dropped her hands to Clarke’s hips. There was a soft, exploratory nudging, and then, oh, then she lined up and _pushed…_

It was big. Bigger than any cock Clarke had ever taken before. It stretched her entrance to its limit, and would have hurt going in if she hadn’t been so wet. The slickness pouring out of her eased the transition, but her eyes still snapped wide open as Lexa’s head sank inside her, forcing her quivering walls apart.

The fullness was more than Clarke could handle. She came, shuddering and wailing with Lexa buried only a few inches inside her. Her muscles tried to milk the top of Lexa’s shaft, and it simultaneously was and wasn’t enough. Having something so wonderfully thick inside her was incredibly satisfying, but it wasn’t deep enough. She sobbed, shaking with pleasurable frustration, until Lexa bucked forward, burying the rest in one selfish stroke.

Clarke’s orgasm took on a whole new dimension. The ripples of pleasure consuming her body threatened to shake her apart. Her entire world had centered between her legs, where Lexa’s cock stayed still inside her. Even without constant movement, the sensation was overwhelming. Clarke’s walls pulsed, struggling to accommodate the alpha’s size. _Oh god. Holy fucking shit. She’s gonna tear me apart once she starts thrusting…_  

But at the height of her peak, Clarke wasn’t afraid of a little pain. She tilted her pelvis upward and locked eyes with the beautiful alpha above her, urging Lexa to start moving. “Fuck me.” 

With a low huff, Lexa was off, rolling on top of her like breakers crashing into the beach. She kept her thrusts ‘gentle’ at first, as gentle as could be expected while they were both so worked up, but soon, all pretenses of consideration were abandoned. Lexa took her so fast and hard that the entire bed shook, and Clarke found herself being dragged back and forth on top of the rumpled sheets, as much as the straps would permit. Lexa’s hands had seized her hips, taking complete control of the pace, and showed no signs of letting go. 

Clarke’s mind and body reeled. She hadn’t dreamed a lithe, graceful creature like this could produce such raw power. Perhaps it should have been obvious. Lexa’s scent and bearing were strong. Compelling. Demanding. But despite her toned physique, Clarke couldn’t have imagined _this._ Lexa was pounding into her like an animal, with a seemingly endless supply of lustful energy.

“Mmf. Clarke. Yes.” Warm lips smeared against Clarke’s neck, and then Lexa’s teeth sank into the column of her throat. The sharp bite was unexpected, but incredibly welcome, and Clarke shouted her approval. It wasn’t a mating bite, of course, but it would certainly leave a beautiful bruise that would last for several days.

“Lexa, _more!”_ Clarke had no idea what she was saying, but she poured all the passion she felt into her plea anyway. _“Fuck-me knot-me come-in-me…”_ Her words slurred together, blending with her blissful cries, but Lexa seemed to get the message. She increased her speed, making sure to grind her pubic bone directly into Clarke’s sore, neglected clit. 

Clarke came again, eyes rolling back in her head. If Lexa had been cruel to deny her before, the alpha was _more_ than making up for it now. She’d never come in such quick succession before, and her body wasn’t entirely sure how to handle it. She shuddered and writhed, a few watery tears leaking from her eyes.

Her walls clenched hard around Lexa, trying to keep her inside, but her own slickness betrayed her. Lexa was able to keep pumping in and out with ease, which only made each pang of pleasure more intense. The alpha’s length throbbed inside her, hot and firm, and Clarke felt an aching emptiness claw at her core. Being stuffed full of Lexa’s magnificent cock wasn’t enough. She needed more.

“Please, Lexa, fill me. Fill me fill-me _fillme.”_ That became Clarke’s mantra, and she yelped it with each new thrust. Coming wasn’t enough. While this felt a hundred times better than her hand or her vibrator, especially with Lexa’s hot breath and smell and soft skin on top of her and all around, it wouldn’t satisfy her craving. She needed more. She needed Lexa to empty inside her, to flood her until she couldn’t hold anymore.

Lexa released her throat, nipping upward to growl beside her ear. “Is that what you want?” She slowed her pace, but to make up for it, she found enough leverage to apply extra force. Every stroke drove Clarke closer to the brink of insanity. “Fucking this tight pussy of yours isn’t enough to satisfy your heat. You need me to fill you with come, too?”

Clarke was beyond words. She sobbed, hoping Lexa would take pity on her. She’d never felt so helpless. She’d never felt so alive.

“You’re lucky…” Lexa nibbled along her jawline, panting hot breaths beside her face before finally arriving at her lips. “Because... you’re driving me crazy. Do — do one last thing for me, and I’ll… I’ll give you what you need...”

The alpha didn’t need to elaborate on what ‘that thing’ was. On the next thrust, Clarke felt it: something large and round pressing against her opening. The base of Lexa’s cock had swelled to an absolutely astonishing size, forming the thickest knot Clarke had ever seen. Well, she couldn’t _see_ it, strapped down as she was, but merely feeling it grind against her sent shivers racing through her every limb.

 _Fuck. Can I even take her? I_ want _to take her…_

Clarke gritted her teeth, determination rising within her. She’d never backed down from a challenge before, and her heat demanded she try. Her insides were already begging for Lexa’s knot, cramping with the desire to wrap around it. Wetness rushed from her like a river, smearing all over the top of the impressive bulge. 

“Please,” she begged, and didn’t care that she was begging. “Want you in me. All the way.”

Lexa’s dazzling green eyes found hers, and in them, Clarke found far more tenderness than she’d expected. Somehow, that made it easier, and far less painful, as Lexa began the process of pushing her knot inside. Clarke held onto the straps for dear life, forgetting to breathe. The pressure splitting her open was more intense than anything she’d ever felt. But, inevitably, Lexa started to sink inside.

Clarke’s breath hissed out of her like a balloon deflating. The pain was sharp and sudden, but it passed, and a soothing fullness swamped her senses in its wake. Her eyes may have rolled back into her head: she didn’t know. Lexa was still pressing into her, slowly but inexorably, and the pressure gave way to incredible waves of pleasure as her back tensed and released against the sweaty sheets. 

She cried out, feeling her body close around the knot, tying her and Lexa together in a bond more intimate than simple heatstruck sex. Lexa’s hard abdomen bumped against her sore, swollen mound, and she knew they were fully joined. Lexa knew, too, because the deep exhale of hot breath against Clarke’s neck was shaken, almost grateful. The alpha let out a soft sound, and Clarke’s heart thumped in her chest. 

“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice was guttural and raw. “ _God_ ...you feel so _good_ …” 

Clarke wanted to say that she felt the same. Better, even. But her brain was short-circuiting, and all that came out were little gasps and ‘ _ah, mmm_ ’ noises. She raised her head, eyes glazed with lust, and raked her teeth against Lexa’s jawline in an almost frantic display of enjoyment. She hoped the alpha understood.  

Lexa did. She shuddered, and jerked, and then her hips ground down into Clarke’s, sending triggers of lightning through her oversensitized flesh. She rocked forward, seeking more room even though there was none. The broad head of her cock bottomed out against Clarke’s cervix, and they both groaned to feel the void of needy emptiness recede. Their bodies locked like puzzle pieces in frame, and Clarke dropped her head back onto the pillow, exposing her throat as she tilted to shout her pleasure to the ceiling. She didn’t care if the whole building heard. 

Lexa echoed her with a wrenching cry, and Clarke’s screams became happy sobs of welcome as she realized what was finally about to happen. Lexa groaned, thrusting haphazardly, and gave into her long-awaited release at last. Clarke felt every pulse of the alpha’s cock as pressure raced along its length, splashing against her walls in hot, heavy spurts. 

She wanted to clutch Lexa’s back and wrap around her to urge the alpha on, but the straps kept her bound, so she shook and writhed instead, climaxing again and again as Lexa’s come filled her eager depths. Tears blurred her vision, but she gasped in rapture, not agony. The warm flood within her core had to be the most wondrous thing she’d ever felt.

Lexa continued filling her, even as the steady flow of her release slowed, and Clarke knew her body was struggling to find room for all the alpha had to give. It caused an immensely pleasurably tightness in her lower extremities, a satisfying stretch. _This_ was what her heat had been demanding. The crazed, frustrating ache was a distant ghost of a memory, and Clarke relaxed; altogether content, and suddenly _very_ sleepy.

Lexa gave a few more weak throbs before the sighing and nudging her head under Clarke’s chin. Her breath was warm and sweet, and Clarke swelled with emotion...as well as, well...everything else. Lexa didn’t stay in repose for long, however. She shifted, and Clarke felt first one, then the other strap loosen from her wrists. They fell to the bed, and Lexa grunted, hand searching down by Clarke’s hips. There was a second loosening, and the straps around her ankles relaxed. 

“How’d you get those off?” Clarke asked, slightly mystified, even as she raised her legs to lock around Lexa’s waist in a possessive gesture. She didn’t want the alpha moving anymore, but an explanation seemed in order. 

Lexa flopped back onto her breasts, sighing in exhaustion. “Put a Velcro pad on the side so I don’t have to undo them from the bottom. Helps.”

“Certainly does.” Clarke raised a hand, still trailing a long black strap, and stroked Lexa’s sweaty hair. “I feel like I should say thank you.”

Lexa grunted and tossed her head from side to side. “Mmmngh.”

“I assume that’s dissent,” Clarke said, through a small smile. She could feel her mental faculties returning through the haze of her heat, and although the ache would inevitably resume, she was delighted to feel like herself again. “But I’m still going to say it: _thank_ you. That was a really bad heat.” She hesitated, and then continued. “I don’t...um...normally proposition strange alphas to come to my home, but I’m glad I picked you.”

Lexa was silent for a long time before she spoke: “Would you believe it’s been a long time since I’ve done this?”

Clarke had to cover her surprise. She resumed stroking Lexa’s sex-tangled hair. “I would have assumed you were a professional if you didn’t say anything. I thought you maybe just answer all omegas’ prayers like some kind of heat angel.”

Lexa raised her head, but there was no real laughter in her eyes. “No. I don’t, actually, as a rule. The only reason I was on that app was because my friend downloaded it on my phone, told me to stop moping about and find some omega to fill.” She grimaced, through a what-are-you-gonna-do smile. “Anya can be kind of...crude.”

“The only reason _I_ went on it was because _my_ friend made me! And believe me, Raven is _way_ more crude.”

The laugh that spilled out of Lexa was infectious, and Clarke joined her as the ridiculousness of the situation dawned. The ticklish little slips of pleasure that raced through her every time Lexa shifted between her spread legs didn’t hurt, either. _God, everything she does makes me feel so good._

“So we’re both unwilling participants.” Lexa grinned down at her, adding a strange extra thump to Clarke’s heartbeat. “Brought together by bossy friends and hormonal circumstances.” 

“I wouldn’t say _unwilling…_ ” Clarke traced her fingers down from Lexa’s hair to her ear, slipping behind her neck. “Maybe just a little inept.”

Lexa caught her hand and kissed it. “We ought to get Raven and Anya together. It sounds like they have a lot in common.” Her face dropped as she realized she might have overstepped. “I mean, _um_ , theoretically.”

Clarke kept her hand molded to Lexa’s jaw. She decided she liked it there. “No, we should definitely introduce them.” Her eyes traveled back up to Lexa’s and she took a breath. “After you take me out on a few dates, that is. Can’t have them thinking this is just a one-night fling.”

She waited, for what felt like an eternity, mind racing with doubts. Then Lexa’s face broke out in the warmest smile Clarke had ever seen, and her heart rose hopefully in her chest.

“Oh no.” Lexa bent down to kiss her once more as the sun spilled through the curtains, signaling the beginning of another day. “We can’t have them thinking that.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me or Rae on Tumblr for more!


End file.
